


The other side of our world

by morukyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, crappy battle scene, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morukyuu/pseuds/morukyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm not really good at summaries, so you should probably read the prologue instead, but..<br/>Akashi is a prince in a certain Kingdom who's sent to do some bandit business in a certain town. There he was helped by someone when the bandits took a pair of mother and daughter as a hostage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! i don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke! it's all Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei's!!!
> 
> this is my second fic i've ever written! and AkaKuro is my OTP~!!!
> 
> for my the readers who've read my first fic(songfic) "Interviewer", i'm sorry but i can't think of anything for the date!! while i was thinking about it, i fell asleep and had this AkaKuro dream about Kuroko holding a gun and bringing some drugs and stuffs in a bag and was running away from the police when he bumped into Akashi. apparently, Kuroko is currently stealing it from Akashi. there was Kise standing next to Akashi, but idk about the rest, they didn't appear. i only saw that part before i woke up, i really wanted to finish watching that dream aaaaa, but i woke up..
> 
> anyway, that has no connection with this fic, but that was the start of my inspiration, i hope you enjoy this one!!

Do you know, that somewhere on this earth, there's a hidden portal? A portal that connects you to another continent. A secret continent, that is still on the same earth. Even until now, the portal is almost known to none.   
  
There are rumors running around about it, but no one had actually ever found it. Who was the source of the rumor though? Does he know where the hidden portal is? No one knows. But another place has it's own stories too. That's why, the continent over there is no difference.   
  
The continent on the other side of the portal, is a continent filled with kingdoms and queendoms. Though some areas are left without anyone having the area. The kingdoms and queendoms are spread around the land here and there. Some are seperated on another island. Some are neighbours. Some are far away from each other. Some are seperated by rivers, and more to go.  
  
In this continent, though there are nice and vicious animals, there are also monsters here and there. The monsters are sometimes cute, and sometimes scary. Some are friendly, some are aggressive.   
  
There was a legend saying that there are also two divine beasts. One is about a dragon that breathes fire, and another is about a giant wolf that breathes cold. Which was said that it could freeze anything. Melting it was another story, though it will definitely take time. While the dragon's fire was said that it could melt anything. And freezing it back is another story too. But being that said, no one has seen them nowadays. Some rumors said that they vanished into thin air. Some said that they killed each other. Some said that they became the guardian of the world, and there are still much more to be heard.   
  
One day, in the faraway Kingdom of Teikou, Seirin, and Touo. Seven childrens were born in the same year. These seven children are meant to be born as geniuses. And they are fated to meet each other one day. Who knows when, but they will definitely meet.   
  
More less seven years after their birth, they still have yet to cross their paths with each other. But the wheel of fate is slowly moving. A certain baby bluehead was playing with his puppy. A redhead was riding his white horse's back. A bluehead was playing with wooden swords. A greenhead was reading medic books. A purplehead was munching his snacks. And a pink haired lady was walking around a flower garden.   
  
Yes, this is, but a short tale about their fateful event.


	2. Our first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd thought and rethought, so in the end, i decided to start chapter 1 from today!!
> 
> and so i checked the other fics with multi chapters to find out whether i have to disclaim in every chapter... and i think i didn't have to, so.. here's chapter 1!!

The kingdom of Teikou is ruled by a king most known as a king that had always made the right decision, Akashi Masaomi. And his queen, Akashi Shiori. They are blessed with a single child with the kind hearted he is, inherited from his mother. Then again, he also inherited his father's absoluteness. By absoluteness, it meant as his father's right decisions, and the capability of seeingーor rather predictingーthe future, it was never specific though, and it happens now and then. There is a chance of surprising him, though it's almost next to none. This son of them has a name, which is Akashi Seijuurou.   
  
Seijuurou have a pair of red crimson eyes. And the same color goes for his hair. The charming looks he has are always composed. The one time he loses his composement of his face is when something is out of his predictions, which mentioned to be nearly 0%.   
  
Shiori has always had a fragile body. Therefore, she unfortunately passed away in the young age of Seijuurou. And after she had passed, Masaomi got more strict to his son and the son begun to wear a mask to be in his father's expectations of what he wanted his son to be. His real and genuine smile had faded away and was replaced with one you call as business smile or now the prince's smile as the time passes. The son studied all necessary subjects. He now also has a horse named Yukimura, thanks to the horse back riding subject.   
  
One day, when Seijuurou that year is going to be 15 years old, he went to a small town. He had some business with the town's mayor. The mayor had reported about the town's trouble. It was said that this small town got aimed by bandits in a large number. So the castle gave him some assists by sending some of the castle's soldier. Not to mention, the king also sent his son, said to give more experience in a real combat.  
  
Seijuurou thought that the number of soldiers are a bit too much though, but nonetheless he still went along. In the end, there's nothing wrong with out-numbering the enemies. Well that is if they are out-numbering them. What if they're actually short in number? The son is capable, he could finish it with the number there is.   
  
Now, he begun to think that he really doesn't want to stay in town too long. When will the bandits come, who knows. That's why, he was a bit grateful that the bandits came earlier. After Seijuurou went out of the town hall, he found out that the bandits had started invading. He gave orders to his soldiers to move out. He joined them right after.   
  
Well it was going quite smoothly, but that is also the source of the redhead's worry. It went too smoothly, will something happen after or maybe in the process of this combat? Then right at the exact time, he confirmed that he was correct. They heard a scream from their side, a pair of mother and daughter are now involved in the combat as a bandit that would seem to be their leader grabbed them as hostages.  
  
The army and Seijuurou had stopped moving. Any rash movements may result in the loss of the hostages' lives. And no one would want that, definitely.  
  
The said bandits surrounded the gathered army plus the prince in a circle. Seijuurou insisted to be in front of the line, facing the leader with the hostages. They're really having a trouble. But at the least, the other residents of the town had managed to find a hiding place.   
  
Then the leader said with a loud voice, "Now, put down your weapons!! Or i'll cut their heads off!" Seijuurou really hates to be ordered around, especially if it's not his father, being the absolute person he is. But they have hostages, so he should give in or lives would be lost because of him. He ordered the soldiers to drop their weapons as he dropped his too.   
  
The lower bandits started to grin and laugh. They were about to attack the army and the prince, but when they suddeny heard a scream that they recognised as their leader's voice, they halted in their attack and looked at the now bleeding leader. They started to panic as they called out to their leader.   
  
The army and Seijuurou could only be startled and shocked. What happened? The question started to pop in their heads.   
  
Seijuurou who thought of taking the advantage to save the pair of mother and daughter, was again surprised to see them gone. He concluded that the misterious helper had sent them to safety. He turned around, and saw the now spreaded bandits being beaten here and there, sudden bleedings and stuffs.   
  
Seijuurou cleared his questions, he thought, "It's definitely the work of someone. But who? It's not from my army, that's for sure."  
  
There's a lot of things out of his predictions today, not in a bad way, but in a good way. And he got this feeling that this won't end for just a while, so he tried to make sure that he won't be surprised with any other things.   
  
As he looked around to search who it is, he almost couldn't catch up with this person's speed. The redhead's effort of to not get surprised anymore was definitely broken by this person.   
  
The time went slow as the redhead suddenly saw strands of baby blue hairs passed by in front of his eyes with high speed. Which he immediately identifies as the misterious helper. Then again, his eyes widened at the beauty of it's color. And what was that slightly sweet scent? He was again, surprised because of this person. Then another bandit near him suddenly bled. The bandit was about to attack the prince, but was instead, attacked by this misterious baby blue haired person. The redhead was again startled and noted mentally of the fact that he wasn't cautious of the bandits anymore. The army who was still in awe of the situation couldn't help but be stunned, while the redhead tried to search this misterious helper which had gone over his expectations all this time.   
  
After all the bandits had fell down. The redhead immediately looked for the misterious helper. There, he was shocked again as chills went down his spine when he felt someone tapped his right shoulder. He turned to see the said person who tapped his shoulder. His eyes widen again as he saw the baby blue haired person now in front of him. Since when was he there? Seijuurou couldn't even sense his presence. Really, this person is bad for his heart's health. If only the redhead has a heart disease he would've died already.   
  
The baby bluehead's knife with blood stain is unseathed at his right side of his belt. He's attire couldn't be said fancy or fashionable, just the usual casual and normal ones that ordinary people wears. It looks like it was frequently worn, but still decent and taken good care of. So it's still one that you could call as wearable. And to say it like that, it sounds a bit shabby, but it turned out to be cute when the baby bluehead's the one wearing it. He has a height shorter than the redhead, but the difference is not far, just a slight difference. The redhead looked at the person's eyes. They had the same color as his hair. He had this poker face on him, as if nothing happened. His face looked so innocent, you wouldn't have thought that this person finished bandits in a large number single-handedly and professionally, at first nor how many glances at him if they hadn't seen him in action. And so, is the description for the one and only rarest person who could and has exceeded the redhead's every predictions of him. Or at least, those descriptions are the only ones noticable.   
  
The redhead finally snapped out of his daze when he finally remembered what to say, first, was definitely gratitude. But he was a prince, so no bowings. The baby blue haired person bowed in reply but then he straighten his back, "It was nothing. Are you okay, Prince?" His voice was monotonous, but it's his normal tone of speech. And adding, he seems to recognise the redhead's identity.  
Normally, people would immediately kneel down with their heads down. The redhead wondered, "Ah, yes. I am, how about you?"  
"No injuries, yes. Then i shall be going then. I have some business with..." He glanced horizontally, thinking for the right words, and back to the redhead, "some idiots." There was a slight sign of fondness in his voice even though it's still monotonous, which caught the prince's attention and for the first time, the prince felt a bit jealous. Then he bowed again and turned to take his leave.   
But then again, he was halted as the redhead grabbed his wrist, "Wait, would you like to have something in return?"  
The baby bluehead turned back, and let out a rare small smile, beautiful and stunning as it is, "No, i am fine with just your gratitude. I have to go, i don't want them waiting for me and get tons of whining from one of them, really." His face turned back to his straight face as his wrist was fred so he could leave.   
The redhead had no signs of moving. His cheeks was slightly tinted pink. The smile was too much for his heart it seems. Then again, he forgot to ask of the person's name.   
  
For the first time since that long time ago, he felt excitement and smiled genuinely for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> how was it? was it nice? was it bad? i'm sorry i'm not good at writing fighting and battle scenes!!
> 
> if there's anything wrong, please forgive me!! 
> 
> thank you for Rinfatasy for being interested, and the kudos!! i'm really extra happy!!


	3. Colorful heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this wasn't a weekly update after all...
> 
> i really don't know what to say
> 
> but this is chapter 2 anyway! i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

A certain baby bluehead is slipping through the crowds in the market street with ease. He didn't bump to anyone on the street as he steadily walk towards a certain group of four with colorful hairs. The four of them are waiting for this baby bluehead while looking around, to look if they missed him. They really are colorful, you could easily spot them from afar. Well, who wouldn't notice someone with green, blue, purple, and blonde hairs? Well, blonde isn't really rare, but green, purple, and blue? Hey, it's quite rare.   
  
As soon as the baby bluehead found them, he tapped on the bluehead's shoulder. It received a precious shock face, shudders, and a scream from the said bluehead. The baby bluehead has always had the hobby to surprise them. The other three was surprised by the sudden scream and turned to the bluehead. Was about to yell at him, but yelped when seeing the baby bluehead.   
  
Now, their names should be known for the better. The bluehead that is currently complaining is Aomine Daiki. The blonde that's whining while calling out to the baby bluehead is Kise Ryouta. The glasses greenhead pushed up his glasses, and pretended that he wasn't surprised with the sudden presence, is Midorima Shintarou. And he's a freak for Oha Asa, so don't mind him if you see him bringing weird stuffs. Last, the tall purple munching monster is Murasakibara Atsushi. They are really tall, which you wouldn't even say the average height of tall. If they said to you, "You're short." Just give them a reply, "I'm not short, you're just friggin' tall." And for their eye colors, it's the same as their hair colors. Despite their height, they're all 15 years old this year.  
  
Well enough of that, the baby bluehead's name has yet to be told. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. The sweet angelic innocent face, who would've guessed that he was the one who helped a certain small town's problem? I doubt anyone would be thought of that. He has a very..extremely low presence. You wouldn't be able to notice him immediately, unless you've been long with him. Even if so, you would still be having a lot of trouble finding him, and he could dissapear from your sight like anytime he wants. And he's also 15 this year.   
  
That's probably all for the introductions, not much could be said. Now back to their conversation, or you would say whining and complaints. Tetsuya decided to cut off their train of speeches, it was getting too long and disturbing the others around them, "Please stop, i know i was late, and i'm sorry for that. You are disturbing the people around us."  
"Kurokocchi!! I missed you so much, why were you late?? Iwasoooworried!!" Ryouta said with a whining tone.   
"Oh, yeah! We haven't heard of it. You're usually on time. Why were you late in the first place, Tetsu?" The bluehead added.   
"Some these and those." Tetsuya shrugged it off.  
"Kuro-chin is being ambiguous~~" The purplehead commented lazily and munched his snacks again.   
The blonde and bluehead stared at the purplehead with this strange face. The bluehead said, "Didn't know you could say hard stuffs."  
The blonde joined, "Murasakibaracchi is amazing."  
Shintarou coughed before saying, "Anyway, now that you're here, let's bring you to the palace. You need a rest, knowing you came from the distant kingdom of Seirin. And it must be something big since you were the one who came here, so it means that you need to see the king as soon as possible, no?" He paused to look at Tetsuya's attire, "And concluding that i'm correct, we need to change your attire. Really, why are you always wearing such clothes?"   
The baby bluehead nodded, "Yes, you're correct Midorima-kun. Well, i like wearing this one, it's comfortable and doesn't catch people's eyes. And thank you as always. But aren't you all busy? I'm amazed you could still accompany me like this. I mean, doesn't the stongest in the army have missions or something?"  
"Well, we don't like those! So we threw it all to the others!" The bluehead grinned.   
And the blonde, added again with a hug for the baby bluehead, "We like being with you more than those missions, Kurokocchi~"  
Tetsuya could only roll his eyes at them. And then they walked to the palace, but not forgetting the mini detours the four colorful heads always gave in between the way.  
  
Oh yeah, forgot to tell that they are the most trusted and powerful in the army despite their age. Yeah, the Generation of Miracles in the army. And how did they even met? When visiting Majiba, and they sat at the table where Tetsuya was currently sitting at that time. Yes, the first of all surprises for them started from that restaurant. They then introduced themselves and stuffs. Skipping the difficult parts, and here they are now in the present.  
  
When Tetsuya arrived in front of the palace gate with the other four, the guards didn't notice him. The only ones greeted was the four. But hey, even if they saw him they wouldn't know who he is. Tetsuya is quite unknown even within his kingdom despite his position. The four had already got used to him being unnoticed, but still wanted to complain. Though being that said, Tetsuya doesn't favor in extravagant stuffs so he asked them to keep shut of the information they have about his identity.  
  
They seperated ways when Tetsuya was about to enter the throne room, so he could give the king of Teikou his greetings, and a brief report about the stuffs that happened in the small town earlier where he had met with the prince, plus some other stuffs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? was it good? bad? reviews and questions are all most acceptable!!


	4. A report, then questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Rinfantasy and Wei for the comments!!!
> 
> i hope i won't dissapoint Wei-san!
> 
> thank you for all the kudos too!
> 
> this is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it!!

Seijuurou is finally back into the palace. The first thing he needed to do, is to give a report about what happened in the town.   
  
Now, to get to the throne room, from his current position, he just needed to walk a few more meters ahead and turn left, then walk a few steps, and the throne room entrance is at his right. But then he heard the sound of the door to the throne room being closed from that current position of his, meaning that someone had passed throught the throne room's door.   
  
If someone had exited the door, then that person would pass by him, because it's the only way after you exited the throne room, if that person went to the opposite, it will lead to a dead end.   
  
He walked expectantly that someone would pass by him, but he saw no one. And instead he inhaled a rare yet familiar sweet scent that passed by him. He somehow felt attracted towards the scent, so he halted his steps and turned around to find out the source of the scent. Yet again, he found none. He began to think that it was just his imagination, so he proceeded towards the throne room.   
  
Since he heard the sound of the throne room closed but saw no one passing by him, he expected that the person wasn't exiting the throne room, but entering. Yet, after he knocked and entered the throne room, he could only see his father and two guards.  
  
Well apparently, on the other side, Tetsuya just. happened to be the one who exited the throne room. When he heard footsteps approaching, he got on his guard as he had suspiciousness. But then lowered his guard again when he recognised the owner of the footsteps. He then confirmed that he was right when he passed by the red headed prince. The prince doesn't seem to notice his presence too, seems like his low presence worked for the prince too. Despite being unnoticed, Tetsuya gave him a slight bow before he continued his steps right after.   
  
Back to the redhead, he was soon to be greeted by his father as he entered the throne room, "Hello, Seijuurou." His father seemed to be in quite a pleasant mood, apparently. The smaller redhead could only look at him with a questioning look, knowing his father, the sound of the closing door of the throne room was definitely not his father's. The older Akashi questioned, "Is something the matter?"  
Seijuurou shook his head, "No, i was just wondering if there was someone that passed through the throne room's door before me. As i didn't see anyone on the way here, nor i thought that you were the one who had passed through."  
"Ah, you don't have to be bothered by that."  
Seijuurou decided to not question it any longer since his father said to not bother with it, "So, about the report. We have caught all the bandits from the small town. They are a group of 117 bandits in total. There are no victims, but in the process, a pair of mother and daughter got involved as they were taken as hostages before they were evacuated by someone to the closest shelter for safety. We also received help from the mentioned 'someone', which we failed to ask of his identity."  
His father was clearly amused, not because of the report nor his son, just because of a certain someone. But then again, his face just won't show it, "It's rare for you to fail on something. Or even, this is the first time you failed on something, yes?"  
"I'm sorry for my failure."  
"You don't need to. There was nothing lost in this mission too, and i think i need to give him more for his reward later. Really, that child is very modest, he just won't accept my offers."  
Seijuurou gave him a questioning look, "'He'?"  
"No, it's nothing. Is there anything more to report?"  
He's hiding something from Seijuurou. And the younger redhead is sure that his father is the more perfectionist one, and yet he let a failure go just like that? Weird, "The residents of the town had already begun to continue their daily activities normally right after. There is none besides that."  
"Is that so. Then lastly, Seijuurou. What did you learn from the mission?"  
"Nothing much. I've noted that i need to be more cautious, because i got a little distracted in the process."  
The king hummed, "Okay then. And i'm also informing you that Satsuki is here. Apparently, her parents said that she was getting bored and suddenly had the urge to come and play in Teikou. If you have time, help them entertain her. You may leave now."  
"Yes, father." He said as he turned and walked towards the door and exited the throne room.  
  
There was some unanswered questions in his head as he walked. First, who is this 'he' his father had mentioned twice. Is he the reason of his father's pleasant mood? Secondly, who's this 'them' he mentioned to help entertaining the pink haired Princess Momoi Satsuki of the Touo Queendom? Shouldn't it be him that should be helped? Not like he needed help for entertaining females though. And finally, the third is where did he smell that rare sweet scent before? Now that he finally knows what scent it was, he still doesn't know who the source of the scent is. It's the sweet scent of vanilla. And now that he had rethought about it again, it was no imagination.  
  
He decided to think more of it later. Because his father said to entertain the pink haired lady, he should locate the said princess first. He doesn't have anything to do, so why not? And to say locate her, she likes to wander around. Who knows when he'll finally find her whereabouts in the palace. He just walked around the palace aimlessly as he looked below at the training grounds. He didn't really give much effort in searching for the princess, he would eventually bump into her anyway. Now he made another decision, that is to question his father again when his father is having his afternoon tea time.There's still a lot of time until the king's afternoon tea time, maybe around 90 minutes? He should just walk around until then.


	5. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rinfantasy for commenting again!! and for all the kudos! plus followers

Tetsuya is looking for the greenhead, he needed to change back to his clothes. He favors in light clothes that commoners usually wears, it's easier to move in rather than these fancy ones. He finally found the archercy grounds where the greenhead usually practices to maintain and sharpen his skills. 

  
Shintarou has the role as an archer and also a healer in the army. He uses a magic bow for archery and spells to heal someone or himself. The magic bow is always within him, he just needed to have his mind and thoughts, and grabbed the air like he's about to grab a real bow, and a bow will appear in his hold. Same goes for the arrows, just pull, and an arrow will appear and all he needs to do is to release it like releasing normal arrows. He just needed to mutter a magic spell if he needed to add more to it. He had never missed his target when there's no distubance, for your information, the nature is definitely not a disturbance if that's what you're thinking. And it's all thanks to the power of fate, or so he said.   
  
Tetsuya spotted the greenhead with an ordinary wooden bow and some ordinary arrows. As the greenhead was about to let go of the arrow, Tetsuya called out to him. It shocked the greenhead and made him release the arrow out of reflex. Successfully missing the target, thanks to the shudder a certain baby bluehead gave to the greenhead, "Kuroko..!!" He wanted to scold the baby bluehead, but decided to not to, as it is clear that none of it is his fault. It's just that his presence is too low and no one could help it. The greenhead sighed, "What is it?"  
"Midorima-kun, do you know where my clothes are?"  
"Ah, right. It's in the shed, i'll bring you there." He pointed at a shed nearby.  
"Yes, thank you."  
The greenhead walked towards the shed as Tetsuya followed a little behind him.   
  
After Tetsuya changed back to his clothes, he folded the lent attire neatly before handing it back to Shintarou. He bowed and gave his gratitude again to the greenhead. The greenhead said that he didn't have to, and it feels weird that he's given a bow from someone of Tetsuya's position.   
  
And as they headed back into the palace, since they have to return the attires back into the original place, they found Daiki and Ryouta with a certain pink haired lady, which is Momoi Satsuki. Tetsuya and Shintarou called out to them when they're near them enough so they could hear them without needing to raise their voice. The three of them jumped as Tetsuya gave them a bow and a nod from Shintarou. And it seems the pink haired lady is already close with the baby bluehead as much as with the other color heads. She hugged Tetsuya's arm with excitement, "Tetsu-kun!! Why are you here??"  
"Ah, Kurokocchi~!!"  
"Yo, Tetsu. You're back!"  
"I'm back, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Hello, Momoi-san. I had some business with the king."  
"Eh? What kind of business?"  
"I'll tell the four of you later when Murasakibara-kun is also here. Because it seems that i would need your help on this task as i am not too familiar with the Teikou's palace."  
The others gave an understanding look at the baby bluehead as they nodded.   
  
Satsuki's eye colors are also the same as her hair's color, which is pink. When i said that it's pink, it's the pinkish color of a peach. And apparently, Satsuki is also aware of the baby bluehead's identity. She also went to the Majiba that time, you see. She had begged her parents, and her parents gave her permission if the four colorful heads also went with her. Which she gladly agreed to.   
  
This time, Tetsuya is the one asking as they put back the attire in the closet, "By the way, Momoi-san. Do you have something to do in Teikou too?"  
"Oh, no, no." She let out a short laugh, "It's because i have nothing to do and got bored, that's why i came here to play with all of you~ But i'd never expect to meet you here too!" She thightened her hug as he got more excited. Yeah, she's extra happy today. The bluehead groaned, "You don't know how she had been annoying us since we seperated!!"  
Ryouta doesn't really seem to mind her since he and she enjoys each other's presence very much, "But it was fun, right Momocchi~?" The blonde and the pink haired lady gave each other a wide smile as they agreed and nodded to each other. Flowers are all over them as the bluehead facepalmed.   
  
As they walked around the palace, a certain voice called out from behind them, "Aah~~~ Everyone's here~~ Hmmm~~~~? Is that Momochin~~?"  
Satsuki turned when she heard her name and replied with her usual hyped voice she uses when talking with her close ones, "Mukkun!! We were searching for you~ Where have you been?" She released her hug from Tetsuya's arm, and then shared a hug with purplehead who has a maiubo hanging in his mouth. It looks cute, really. More flowers had gathered around the two of them it seems. After they released their hug, she returned to Tetsuya's side.   
"Momochin~ I was getting more snacks from the kitchen~~ There should be no one there other than the chef since it's almost the king's afternoon tea time, but there was someone moving around in there~ It looked a bit suspicious because he wasn't the chef~~"  
That caught Tetsuya's attention and he perked, "Murasakibara-kun. Can you please lead me to the kitchen? I need to get there, fast."  
The others gave him a confused look as they felt the tension in his voice.  
"Huh? Kurokocchi? What happened?"  
"Are you starving, Tetsu?"  
"Tetsu-kun?"  
"What is it, Kuroko?"  
"I'll explain on the way there. It has got something to do with my business here. Please, Murasakibara-kun. Bring me there."  
"Oka~~y!"  
And so, they all rushed to the kitchen with Atsushi leading the way and Tetsuya efficiently explained his business here to them. The others listened carefully and finally understood why they had to rush. Their speed increased as Tetsuya finished explaining.   
  
Tetsuya first thought that his task would take a bit of time. First, because he doesn't know when it will happen. And second, he doesn't know who's it. And final, he doesn't know how it's going to happen. But now, he finally got the answers. And it's faster than he thought.  
  
As soon as they entered the kitchen, Tetsuya immediately found the "suspicious" person Atsushi mentioned. He was the only one in the room left, and he had cold sweats all over him as he stood near the counter. The baby bluehead doesn't have the time to question him, so he stealthly and expertly tookーstoleーa bottle from the person's back pocket. Which is definitely the only thing he needs urgently at the moment. He left the suspicious person for the other five to question him as he rushed outside without the person noticing him at all. The other five soon cornered him and started questioning him.   
  
The baby bluehead knew where he needs to head to, because the king had already informed his whereabouts when it's time for his breaks. Supposedly it was for if he had some questions about something he needed to know for the task. No one thought that it'll be the time and place to prevent the worst scenario the both of him and the king had thought of instead. He rushed in full speed as he hoped that he's not too late.


	6. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again Wei and Rinfantasy for the comments!! and thank you for the kudos too!!
> 
> i was going to post it sooner, but there was a connection error..
> 
> anyway, here's chapter 5! please do enjoy

Masaomi sat in the backyard while looking at the garden his late wife had loved so much. Not long after he sat, a butler and two maids brought his tea and snacks. He has the feeling that there's definitely something in there. But even if there is, he believed and trusted that Tetsuya would definitely get here in time. He waited for a while more, to extend time for the baby bluehead, in case if his intution is correct.   
  
The younger Akashi, is currently walking towards the backyard. When he just needed to take a turn, he was surprised by the sudden sound of heavy coughes that was surely coming from his father. He immediately rushed to his father's side when he found him on his knees. He held him to support his father's back so that he could sit. He should and would never be panicking in emergency situations. He composedly demanded an answer, "What happened?"  
The butler answer, "Our deepest apologies, young master. We don't know what happened exactly, but Akashi-sama had suddenly begun to cough when he took a sip of the tea."  
Seijuurou processed his information and came out with the conclusion that his father was, "Poison, he's probably poisoned. Have you tested his meal before serving it?"  
"Yes, it's the usual tester."  
"He might've poisoned him. But before that we have to—"  
"AKASHI-SAMA!!" Seijuurou's word was cut as someone rushed to the king's side, "I'm sorry i'm late, Akashi-sama. Please drink this, hurry."  
The king exerted all the energy he has left to drink the liquid inside the small bottle this person fed to him. His coughing had stopped, but his breath is still heavy.   
Seijuurou's eyes widened as he recognised the person in front of him, he managed to mutter as he stared, "You're.." The person in front of him was panting hard, he ran quite a long distance. His face doesn't really show, but there was a lot of concern from the person's eyes. There is also a mixture of dissapointment and anger, probably towards himself.   
  
The king said before finally passing out, a sign that he's now rest assured, "You're.. unusually late."   
The redhead watched as the person stood and propped the unconcious king on his shoulders before handing him to the butler. Then he told the butler and the maids what they needed to do for now. The redhead looked at his features all over again. He looked at the color of his irises and his hair color, baby blue. He's also wearing the same clothes from when they last met which is also the first time they met. He finally confirmed his thoughts. It really is the baby bluehead that had helped him the other day.  
  
Seijuurou approached the baby bluehead as the baby bluehead finished giving instructions to the butler and maids. Closing the distance, he finally knew the answer to the source of the sweet scent of vanilla too. The scent came from the baby bluehead. But if so, then why didn't—couldn't—he see him when they passed by each other at the corridor? Even when he turned back, he saw no one. And he's certain that there's no one in the palace with the scent of vanilla. So it must be the baby bluehead's scent that he had inhaled as he walked through the corridor towards the throne room.   
  
Then the butler and the maids left with Masaomi to place him on his bed so that the king could rest comfortably. The redhead grabbed the baby bluehead's shoulder to get his attention. Seijuurou released the baby bluehead's shoulder as the baby bluehead noticed and turned to him. The redhead greeted with his charming smile, "Hey."  
The baby bluehead politely bowed in greetings then straigthen his back again, "My apologies. It was rude of me to have not greet you first, Akashi-sama."  
"No need, you did nothing to apologize for. On the contrary, i think that i'm the one who has to say something to you. As i believe that i have yet to give you my respects for the other day. Though, i had never thought that we would meet again like this, and in the palace even. May i have the pleasure to know at least your name?"  
"Ah, that was also rude of me, i'm sorry."  
"As i said, you don't have a reason to be sorry for."  
"Then let me introduce myself, i'm—" His introduction was cut by a bluehead.  
"TETSU! We've caught him!!"  
"Kurokocchi~ He's guilty!!" The blonde looked around, "Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi?!!"  
"Huh? Oi, Tetsu!! Where are you?!"  
Tetsuya gave them an annoyed look, "I'm here, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Please lower down your voice."  
He got a yelp from the both of them. Then the baby bluehead nodded at them in gratitude as he looked at the person tied and held by the two of them, "Thank you, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Where's the other three?"  
The blonde started to get flattered somehow and hugged Tetsuya, "Kurokocchi said thanks~!!! He said thanks to me!!"  
The bluehead got pissed at the blonde, because when the blonde hugged the baby bluehead, he released his grab of the culprit and made Daiki carry all the weight. He looked at the blonde and sneered, "And to me too." Which made the blonde pouted.   
  
The baby bluehead coughed to get their attention back, and the bluehead answered immediately, "Aah, Satsuki and Murasakibara were too slow. Satsuki got tired midway, and Murasakibara is just the same as usual."  
"And Midorimacchi decided to accompany them~!!"  
The redhead finally opened his mouth again, "The three of you know each other?"  
When he finally caught their attentions, they turned at the redhead.   
"Ah, Akashicchi!"  
"Uoh, Akashi. You're here too?"  
"He's been here from the start, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. You're both rude. It's normal if you didn't notice me, but not noticing a prince is very rude of you."  
"But Tetsu, you yourself is—" Before the bluehead could finish, some other voices called out to them. More specifically, to the baby bluehead.  
"Tetsu-kun~~!!" The pink haired lady called, she hugged the other side of the baby bluehead as she found where he is thanks to Ryouta.   
"Kurochin~ How's the king~~??"  
"Did we manage in time?"  
The other two walked from behind her.   
"Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun." He nodded, "Yes, he's okay now. He still needs some rest, nonetheless. And thank you for helping me."  
They replied their "Of course, anytime!" with their own ways of speech and doing things.   
The redhead reasked, "You all know each other?"  
"Aah, Akashi-kun! You were here!" The pink haired lady turned at the redhead.  
"Akashi, you've returned already?"  
"Akachin~~ Do you have more snacks~~~?"  
"The three of you are also rude. Akashi-sama has been here from the start, please be more aware. He's a prince, and the imperial prince even."  
"Sorry, Tetsu-kun.." Satsuki lowered her head. The greenhead reflected on his words, while the purplehead had this a bit apologetic look.  
Tetsuya patted the princess' head as he corrected her, "You shouldn't be sorry to me, Momoi-san. It's Akashi-sama that you should be sorry to if you were to apologize."  
The pink haired lady brightens, "Yup!" Then she turned at the redhead and said her apologies.   
  
Seijuurou had this questioning look as he looked at the baby bluehead. He doesn't really have a questioning look though, as his face is always composed. Then again, Tetsuya still noticed it, being the observant type as always. The baby bluehead said to him before the redhead could say anything, "Uhm.. I think we should move to another place to talk. I'm sure you have a lot of things to ask of, Akashi-sama."  
The redhead agreed, "Yes, that's right. But before that, do drop the honorifics. I'm not too fond of formal honorifics."  
The baby bluehead nodded and complied to his request, "Very well, Akashi-kun. Where should we talk about this?"  
It wasn't quite what he wanted, but this will have to do for now. Right now, he knows that he's eager to know the baby bluehead's identity, "Let's talk in the salon."  
The baby bluehead nodded as he followed the redhead who's leading the way. The others also decided to follow them. While the red, baby blue, green, blue, and purple heads walk in silence, Ryouta and Satsuki is busy with the baby bluehead on the way. Really, the both of them just had too much energy for these kind of stuffs. Besides that, the only noise there is was the sound of Atsushi munching his potechis.


	7. Set sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the super late update, below this is my blabbering about my new school year, you can just skip it
> 
> omg, new school grade, new level of hardness  
> just got into the first year of high school, how was it? terrible  
> got scolded many times by the seniors and student council  
> they told us to smile, but no laughing  
> they told us to look in front, but said to not look at them, when they're seriously literally right in front of us!!  
> aaaaaa, just don't understand these stuffs anymore
> 
> forgive me for the long stuff, here's chapter 6

They had left the culprit for the guards to send him into the underground cells, he's lucky that he wasn't executed. In the salon, Seijuurou and Tetsuya sat accross each other. Satsuki is sitting next to the baby bluehead, while the blonde was hugging him from behind. Shintarou stood next to the arm sofa the redhead is sitting on, while Daiki is next to the other end. The purplehead stood next to Testuya's arm sofa with his snacks.   
  
The baby bluehead started, "Before i answer your question, it would be appropriate for me to properly introduce myself first. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, i'm not from Teikou if that's what you're thinking. I am from the kingdom of Seirin." He bowed and straighten his back again, "I'm sorry for the late introduction, but as what we've been into, we have yet to get the chance to introduce ourselves."  
"Hmm, it's a pleasure to meet you again, Kuroko."  
"Yes, it is."  
"What, you've met Akashi before, Tetsu?"  
"Yes, it was when the bandits came into the town where we're supposed to meet up at. I helped them on saving a pair of mother and daughter that was taken as hostages. It's one of the benefits of having a low presence too."  
"Heeee... So something like that happened to you, Kurokocchi. I'm glad you're okay~!!!!!"  
"Ah, speaking of presence, Akashi-kun. From what i've observed about you, your presence is particularly high. I think you might have stand out more than Akashi-sama. I've never compared them before, so i'm not so sure."  
The redhead questioned, "Hm? I don't quite understand, but if it's about gathering attention, wouldn't that be normal for a prince?"  
"Yes, i certainly think so too. But it's just that your presence is especially standing out. In my opinion, you would still stand out very much even if you're not a prince. Adding your looks on your title as the imperial prince would just make you stand out more."  
"I thank you for the compliment, and if we're talking about looks, you're cute yourself too. But what is it?" The sudden chill that Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, and Satsuki felt when the redhead said the word 'cute', caused them to shudder.  
"No, i was simply confused. Was your presence covered by mine? I'm sure it shouldn't have. But the others didn't notice you, after i called out to them." Then he narrowed his eyes as he looked around at the others, "And to think all of you except for Momoi-san has yet to apologize."  
They stiffened and immediately apologized to the redhead.   
The redhead felt amused that the disobedient soldiers followed the baby bluehead's words like that.   
  
Then the bluehead complained, "But Tetsu, you're a prince too!! And you said that we didn't need to apologize for it! So why do we have to apologize to Akashi?!"  
"Aomine-kun, those are two different cases. In my case, i'm naturally born with having a low presence, so it would actually be weird if i were to catch people's eyes. On the contrary, Akashi-kun is born with the high presence. Wouldn't it be rude for Akashi-kun?"  
"Just fall back, Aomine. Or you should just eat like Murasakibara to shut up." The greenhead suggested.   
"Eeeeeehh~~~ No wayy~~~ I'm not sharing~~~ Midochin should buy more for Minechin~~"  
"No one ever asked you to share your snacks."  
"Even so, Tetsu-kun is still attractive~!! So no worries~"  
"Kurokocchi is just special~"  
Without them noticing, the redhead's eyes widened at the information. How could he have not known that Tetsuya is a prince? The baby bluehead seems to have noticed it as he said, "I'm not very known in my Kingdom too, so you don't have to be bothered by it. More like, please don't be bothered by it at all. And i believe we still have a matter we have yet to discuss, no?"  
  
That said, the redhead tried not to bother, and decided to continue their question and answer session as he replied, "Yes. But i think that if you're a prince, it's just adding more questions. Why did you come to Teikou? You even came alone without any guards. And your vanilla scent, i'm sure that i smelled a fragrance of vanilla when passing by the corridor to the throne room. Was it you?"  
"Yes, it certainly was me. I thought you didn't notice me. I'm surprised that you were aware of my fragrance. I did not realize that i have the scent of vanilla. I frequently drink vanilla milkshakes, but i had never thought that it would have affected me on having a vanilla fragrance. Did you perhaps notice me bowing to you too?"  
"No, i was only able to detect your fragrance."  
"Hmm, is that so. Well, i believe you're about to ask me of why i was in the throne room too. I will tell you beforehand that they are both related."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Of course, that's what i intend to do. Firstly, i would like to ask if you have something notable out of my kingdom."  
"I've heard words saying that Seirin is well known for it's spies. They even have a few schools for spies too, it seems."  
"Correct, the palace itself is filled with proffesional spies instead of soldiers."  
"And what does that have to do with my question?"  
"Because your father had requested for a spy or more from Seirin to track down the source of his suspiciousness in the palace. That's why i'm here. And i'm glad i made it on time." He glanced down at his side, his eyes were filled with mixed and unreadable feelings, "If i was even a little bit later than i was, Akashi-sama could have died."  
The redhead felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw that there's also a hint of hurt in his eyes. But he was the type that would very much like to hide his feelings, like the baby bluehead. But while the redhead is an expert on it, in Tetsuya's case, his eyes are still betraying him from now and then.   
  
He then gave Tetsuya another question to rid of the heavy atmosphere, "Why did they send their prince here? Shouldn't they send a professional for this? And moreover, how was he poisoned?"  
"That was quite rude of you, Akashi-kun. It may be true that i'm a prince. But because i'm the second prince, i don't have a busy schedule. And since i am a prince in a kingdom which is famous for it's spies, i might as well learn to be a spy. That way, i could make use of my lack of presence too. Then again, i was objected at first. But thanks to Chihiro onii-sama, i was able to get permission. The other professionals are on a mission, so they would never send an amateur on a request by the king of Teikou himself. And adding, i could be considered a professional or higher too if not for the fact that i am a prince, so here i am. I didn't need anyone to guard me too, no one would notice or know me. And if someone did, i have the skill to counterattack."  
"Tetsu, stop it, you're making us chill. You're saying it too normally and it's chilling us because it actually sounded normal, and we know that it's definitely not." The bluehead hugged himself.  
"Oh, and for the poisoning." He looked at the others minus the redhead, "I'll let the rest of you explain it to him. You have asked questions to him, right? Then you would have more specific informations about the case. I'm going to Akashi-sama's room."   
"Wait, wha?! Wait a sec, Tetsu?! Hey!!"  
"Eeh?!! Kurokocchi??"  
"I'm leaving it to you. I need to talk to Akashi-sama about the reward. I need to refuse him again, or he would selfishly send it to my room in Seirin." He said as he stood up, "Please excuse me." He bowed before walking away after receiving a nod from the redhead. The redhead internally noted, "He's more interesting than i thought. So someone is finally rejecting father." He smiled in amusement and let out a hum. Which made the others shudder. He said in amusement, "So, how was he poisoned?"  
As the other colorful heads explained what they know while holding the coldness on their shoulders, Tetsuya was already far from the salon, heading towards the king's bedroom.  
  
Tetsuya knocked twice before he went inside. He closed the door and bowed to the king who's looking at him. The king greeted him and said, "Come closer, Kuroko." The baby bluehead complied.  
The baby bluehead was still looking at the floor, not daring to look up, "Akashi-sama, i'm\"  
"Kuroko, raise your head."  
The baby bluehead immediately understood what the king had wanted to point out, so he automatically looked up to meet Masaomi's eyes.  
"Akashi-sama, i'm sorry. I should've arrived faster, and you wouldn't have to be poisoned. It was a poison that is produced by a small monster named Dokunuigurumi. You could have died if i was late for more than i was. That is why there is another reason to refuse your reward."  
The king sighed, "Kuroko, listen. I have something to tell you. I think i know who's the one behind this incident. And i should've told you that earlier but i didn't, so just take it."  
He still refused the reward, so the king had given up. Tetsuya can be a truly stubborn person when he wants to, "And that person is?"  
"It's probably Hanamiya Makoto and Haizaki Shogo, their trial had finally ended last month. And it seems that their objective is the same, so they decided to team up. They wanted to steal a map that i and your father hid. It's a map to an island where the two mystical creatures are currently in a slumber. It has been more or less 7 years since then, so they would probably wake up soon. They are targetting the map so that they could kill the mystical creatures. They think that they could get some body parts or what of the mystical creatures and receive wealth by selling it. I'm sure that right now, they have managed to get the map by using the chance that appeared momentarily when i was poisoned. I don't really know how they got their hands on it, but what has happened couldn't be changed. Now that they have the map, we need to do something immediately."  
"So the mystical creatures are still alive?"  
"Yes, they are."  
"But since they are mystical creatures, how could they kill them?"  
"They're going to create a setting so that the two mystical creatures would fight each other. And for now, all i and your father knows is that the mystical creatures have a protective barier when they are in slumber. But the barrier disappears for a few moments before they finally wakes up. I think they'll aim at that moment."  
"Akashi-sama, what are you suggesting i should do?"  
"Right, before that." Masaomi turned to look at the door, "Seijuurou, Shintarou, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, and Satsuki." There was a thud sound from the door, "You could stop eavesdropping and come inside."  
The door slowly creaked open, revealing the colorful heads. Seijuurou looked straight ahead at his father. Shintarou pushed up his glasses to cover his tinted face. Atsushi is chewing. Satsuki stood a bit nervously. And the other two was white as they stiffened.   
Tetsuya commented, "Eavesdropping is rude."  
"Well Kuroko, i let them eavesdrop on us so that it would be more efficient. This way, we don't need to repeat it to them later."  
"Yes? Why is that?"  
"It's because what i'm about to suggest you, involves everyone here. Except for Satsuki, because it would be too dangerous for you. But if you want to listen too, it's fine. Come on closer, don't just stand there, and close the door."  
  
After the door was shut, they came closer to the king. The king nodded, "I want all of you to go to that island and protect the mystical creatures. I don't want nor need an army, it would be too obvious for them. Their party isn't much too, probably just around your number. So there shouldn't be any problem. Is there any question?"  
"Akashi-san, where is this island you mentioned, and how will we get there?" The greenhead asked.   
"The island isn't too far, though it's a secret of where it is. I have another copy of the map for you. I'll hand it over later. And all of you will go by ship. I recall that you could sail one, right Shintarou?"  
"Yes, that's true. But it depends on how good the crews are too." He looked at the blond, blue, and purple heads, "And by that, i meant on how willing they are to cooperate."  
The blonde gave a nervous laugh, the bluehead shrugged with his eyes closed as he scratch the back of his neck. The purplehead didn't stop munching as he looked away.   
"If that's all, Seijuurou and Kuroko can handle them." The greenhead nodded in reply. "Anything else?"  
Daiki opened his mouth, "I don't know anything about the mystical creatures, could anyone tell me?"  
The others stared at him with a disbelieving look. The king and the two princes had predicted this, but still.   
"Aominecchi, why don't you go to the library? I'll accompany you, okay? So.." The blonde suggested.   
"Aomine-kun, i'm sorry. I should have known better to give you a bed time story before you slept earlier this afternoon."  
"What. Kise, i definitely won't go to the library! And Tetsu, what the heck?! Why should you read me one?!"  
They sighed in unison at him.   
Tetsuya decided to tell him, "Long story short, they are mystical creatures who takes control of the nature's stability. On how the number of monsters and animals should be balanced. One of the two is a fire breathing dragon, which was said that it's fire could burn and melt anything. It's height is around 22 meters and it's name is Hiryuu. And the other one is an ice breathing wolf, which was said that it could freeze anything. His height is around 15 meters, and it's name is Houryou."  
It received an ooh from Daiki, and the others admired of how well informed the baby bluehead is.   
"You're very well informed, what or who is the source if i may ask?" The redheaded prince smiled interested as he asked.  
"It's my mother. She likes to repeat the story over and over again when i was playing with my dog in the yard."  
"Kurokocchi has a dog~~??"  
"Yes, though he dissapeared around 7 years ago."   
They internally commented at Ryouta, "You're like one too."  
  
The king opened up again, "Okay, is there anything else?"  
After a few seconds passed with no one asking, the king condluded, "Then that is that. All of you could get yourself prepared. I've already got your ship ready for you to set sail. Satsuki, your parents are coming here to pick you up in around 30 minutes more. Dismiss."  
The king received a yes from all of them as they left the room. Though the pink haired lady pouted and said it with a low voice. Also, the two princes gave a bow before leaving.  
  
After they exited, they went to their separate ways to get their needs. Though Tetsuya didn't need anything much, and he didn't have anything except for what has been with him all the time, so he went with Atsushi to the kitchen. Atsushi wanted to bring sweets with him, so he offered to make some vanilla milkshake for Tetsuya. It was rare for him to make anything for anyone, but it was because Tetsuya appreciates his sweets truthfully that he would gladly make him milkshakes.   
  
Daiki went straight to his room to grab some Horikita Mai magazines, then to the weaponary. On the way to the weaponary, he met with Ryouta who is also heading there after the blonde grabbed his camera in his room to take selfies on the island later.   
  
Shintarou was already there when they arrived at the weaponary. It seems he dropped his keychain, his lucky item for the day, in the weaponary when he was grabbing a pair of gloves, so he's searching for it right now. He saw it falling, but when he docked to grab it, it wasn't there. The two helped him search before getting their weapons.  
  
Meanwhile, Seijuurou had his weapon in his room. He took the katana that has been passed down since who knows how many generations ago as his weapon and left the room. He went to the weaponary to meet up with the others and met with Tetsuya who's drinking his vanilla milkshake and Atsushi who's eating maiubos in the process. He saw the knife that is now visable and unseathed to the baby bluehead's belt and offered if he needed more weapons. Which Tetsuya politely refused, he said that he didn't need anymore, because he's fine with what he already has. When they arrived at the weaponary, Atsushi grabbed his giant hammer and carried it outside, ignoring the other three. Seijuurou and Tetsuya looked at the three. The redhead said, "If you're looking for something, why don't you pick things up and stack it. It would be easier to locate your things that way." The three who didn't thought of that oohed and started to stack it up.   
  
Soon, the greenhead's keychain was found and the redhead teased, "I thought you were smarter."  
"I panicked." He said as he slightly frowned.   
Tetsuya called the blonde and the bluehead since they're taking a lot of time to just get their weapons. The blonde soon came out with a dual gun in his gunbelt. The bluehead then came out with his great sword. The redhead saw that they're all ready to go, "Let's go then." They nodded and went to the harbour where the king has prepared a ship for them. Right after they went aboard, they didn't need to check the supplies before they set sail. They just know that the king must have placed their full needs in the ship somewhere, and the king must have also checked the ship to be in perfect shape. Just have to find where the supplies are though. They released the sails, and raised the anchor. With the steer in Shintarou's control, and the others are taking turns on holding the map and giving directions, the redhead and baby bluehead watched to make sure 'some' of them, does their jobs right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! reviews? please do!!
> 
> aahh, seriously, that was a hard deal from the beginning of my school year  
> we're having a new student orientation, and that's what we've got  
> tough some of them were talking to their selves, so it's their fault  
> hey, my school is a branch school and made us make name tags with weird shapes, and some of my friends who moved to the main branch told us about what they're making for the name tags, traditional doll shaped name tags, with detailed size and shape, wow.


	8. Extra chapter of; Set sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add an extra chapter

When they still let the bluehead and the blonde handle the map and Atsushi on the lookout, Seijuurou conversed with the baby bluehead, whose advice were all ignored by the blonde and bluehead. They talked about all sorts of things, and those things are full of unimportant things. They talked about what they liked and dislike, their hobbies, and stuffs. Apparently, they had a lot in common. They just literally talked about all sorts of things so that they at least have something to do.  
  
"By the way, Kuroko."  
  
"Yes, Akashi-kun?"  
  
"In the end, i've forgotten to ask of how you and the others met."  
  
"Ah, so you were wondering about that?"  
  
The redhead nodded.   
  
"Well, they said that they had asked for your permission, so you might have remembered one time Momoi-san had wanted to go to the Majiba."  
  
"Yes, i do. I was quite busy at that time, but she had insisted on going. So father had permitted her on going, but on a condition that they," He pointed to the direction of the other colorful heads, "have to accompany her. Was that the one?"  
  
"Yes, that was it. We met at the Majiba. As i had always went outside the castle without guards, they didn't notice who i am at first. But that was something natural. If you're asking again why i don't want any guards or spies with me, it is so that i could blend in with crowds easier if i were to be chased. Having them would pretty much be uncomfortable too."  
  
"Hmm. Do you go to Majiba often?"  
  
"Yes, i love the vanilla milkshakes there." His eyes sparkled as he said so, "If you ask Aomine-kun about it, he would say that their burgers are the best. Has Akashi-kun went there before?"  
  
"No, i have yet to go to a fast food restaurant before. If it's just milkshake, why don't you have your chef to make one for you?"  
  
"Well, Kagami-kun's milkshakes are also very much delicious. But in my opinion, Majiba's milkshakes are the best. And again, Kagami-kun sometimes joins me to the Majiba too. He loved their burgers as much as Aomine-kun does."  
  
The redhead hummed, "But you said that you had a low presence, did you not? Then how did they met you?"  
  
"Well, the Majiba they entered was coincidentally the same with which i came to. And i had already got an L sized vanilla milkshake as i sat at the back on the windowseat. All the other seats had been taken, it seems. So they thought that the table i was sitting at was empty as they approached it. It was a good thing i called out to them to gather their attention before getting sat on Kise-kun. They were shocked by it though, and i made sure that i've properly apologized to them too."  
  
"How was your first impression of them?"  
  
"Hmm, if you need to put it into one word, i'd say that they are all an interesting group. They stand out much too."  
  
The redhead chuckled at that, "Haha, yes they do, don't they?"  
  
"Akashi-kun."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Smiling and laughing like that suits you, you should do those more often."  
  
That caught him off guard as he felt his cheeks got heated. His cheeks got visibly red but was covered by both of his hands. Tetsuya and his comments, good gracious. The redhead replied to him without taking off his hands, "Thank you for the compliment."  
  
The baby bluehead's mind was thick enough to be confused with the reaction as he slightly titled his head and said, "You're welcome?"  
  
Oh gosh, how the redhead's face was red right now. All thanks to the baby bluehead. The other was busy with their things that they didn't saw it as the redhead sunk his face behind his hand more.


	9. What's it there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i
> 
> hate
> 
> school!!!!!!! *cries* 
> 
> it gives me pressure
> 
> more than i need it!!!
> 
> sorry for the late update... seriously, this is terrible of me  
> i couldn't find the right time to upload it!! i'm sorry!!

They had been sailing for a few days, but the island has yet to be seen. Is there something wrong with the map? No, of course not. Just the fact that they left Ryouta and Daiki to read the map, and Atsushi to be on the look out was totally wrong from the start. Seijuurou had already known that it was going to be like this, but to find an island that is pointed out by the map shouldn't be hard, so he wanted them to learn how to read maps by themselves. He had left Tetsuya to help them, but it seems like they had too much of a self-confidence in them until they dared not to listen. The redhead and the baby bluehead didn't wait for them to realize that if this goes on, they'll be totally lost. So the baby bluehead took over with the redhead. And somehow, they finally managed to get to the island.  
  
As soon as they anchored the ship to the beach shore, the redhead told them to spread out and search for a cave to act as their shelter. He decided that it was better to search for the divine beasts at the next day. They will gather near their ship again before the sun goes down.  
  
Coincidentally, they gathered nearly at the same time. The redhead got there first, and was followed by the baby bluehead. The greenhead arrived right after. And the bluehead raced with the blonde. The purplehead arrived with his usual pace. Apparently, there are quite a number of caves since the island is quite a big one, and they found a cave each. The redhead decided that they should take a look at each caves and choose one of them. And in the end, they chose the cave that the redhead found.  
  
They divided into two groups. Tetsuya, Ryouta, and Atsushi went into the forest to get fire woods, plus fruits and berries if possible. Supposedly, Daiki was the one who went with them, but Ryouta insisted and whined that he wanted to be with Tetsuya so much. The redhead wanted to object, but he found the role fitting, so he let him, and ignored the weird annoyed and irritated feeling he felt in his chest when he did. Was it jealousy? Though surely the redhead failed to identify his feelings further in, it's definitely jealousy that he had felt.  
  
In the forest, Tetsuya verified the berries whether it's edible or not. He knows about these stuffs very well, he said that it was normal. The blonde objected and said that it's amazing to know so much. The purplehead told the blonde that he was just not the reader type to start with. The blonde objected again, saying that he had always read his photo book. The baby bluehead rejected the statement. A photo book, was not really the kind of book they've been mentioning about after all. The purplehead carried the basket with fire woods and berries as they walk on. The baby bluehead expertly picked berries from tree to tree, and the blonde picked up fire woods and maybe berries from bushes. The berries still went to the baby bluehead's hands first to be verified though before it went into the purplehead's basket.  
  
Back at the shore, Daiki was catching fishes. Seijuurou was making sure that the bluehead doesn't catch anything unnecessary like crayfish, especially seaweed. On the meantime, Shintarou was desalinating seawater so that they could have more drinking water while he waited for the fire woods. He got the role to make the fire, you see.  
  
When Tetsuya thought that they have collected enough, he told them to get back to the shore. And after they got back to the shore, they saw Daiki lying down on the sand. Is he tanning to darken his skin more? Nah, he's just bored of waiting. He already caught seven fishes, enough for all of them. The extra fish is for himself. He said that he won't be full with just one, so he caught two. Actually, two wasn't enough, but the redhead told him to avoid taking too much, and that he could eat more fish when they got back into the palace. So the bluehead got two. The greenhead then created the fire with the fire woods, then they ate the fishes and berries.  
  
The sky was getting darker but not too dark when they finished eating. Tetsuya said that he'd go and have a look around the forest just for a bit. The redhead warned him to not go too far since it's dark in the forest. The baby bluehead told him that he would be fine and the others should have a rest. They had to search for the divine beasts from the next morning, after all.  
  
Tetsuya walked into the forest to look around. He found that the monsters here are all friendly. So does the animals. He then heard the sound of streaming water. He walked towards the source of the sound and found a river. Then he got closer to the river. The river was quite wide yet shallow. The water was clear, but he still needs to check if the water's safe or not. That said, he knelt down on one knee to dip his hand shaping a curve into the river, and when the water filled in, he drank it directly from his palm without second thoughts. It tasted a bit sweet, but not out of the ordinary. Then he stood up and dusted away the dirt on his knee to leave, but then he got the feeling that he'll find something if he went futher in, but then again, he remembered the redhead's words. So he decided to go there tomorrow when there's light. He then went back to the cave and noticed that the others had gone to sleep. He hasn't felt anything, so it's probably safe to say that the water in the river is drinkable. He then followed the others to sleep.  
  
In the next morning, when Tetsuya woke up, he saw that the redhead was already awake ahead of him. Seijuurou was looking towards the forest while leaning against the cave's wall. The morning sun shone at his blazing red hair magnificently as he noticed movements from behind him. He looked at the now awake Tetsuya, then towards his bedhair and commented amusingly without noticing a smile had graced on his lips, "Nice bedhair." It was the first time he saw Tetsuya's bedhair since the baby bluehead usually fixed it first before the others saw him.  
Tetsuya felt a foreign tightening feeling in his chest as he replied with his usual monotone, "Please ignore it." He then walked towards the redhead's side as he looked into the forest.  
After a chuckle, the redhead looked back towards the forest, "What did you find yesterday?"  
"Mhmm, a river. It's water is drinkable, so Midorima-kun doesn't have to desalinate seawater anymore."  
The redhead admired his keen observation, "I'll tell him that later then." Then there was this silence while the redhead thought about Tetsuya's words and finally realized what was off about what the baby bluehead had said, his eyes had widened slightly at the realization, "Wait, what do you mean that it's drinkable?" He turned at the baby bluehead with his heart pounding, hoping that it wasn't what he thought the baby bluehead had done.  
The baby bluehead turned back to face the redhead, "Well, i haven't felt anything weird. So it's safe to say that it's drinkable and wasn't contaminated or any of the sorts."  
The redhead gripped the baby bluehead's shoulders with a more concerned look, which startled the baby bluehead and made his heart thumped, yet a bit confused that made him slightly tilt his head, "No, not that. How did you test it? You're not saying that you dr―"  
"I drank a bit of it."  
The redhead looked at him with a disbelieving look, he felt his heart sunk yet growing in anger and..what is this feeling? Is he worried? Yes, and those feelings grew within him without the redhead himself understand why exactly, he failed to notice that he had raised his voice, "What do you think you're doing?! Don't do anything reckless like that! What if it's actually contaminated, you could have died!"  
"But i didn't."  
The redhead closed his eyes and palmed his forehead that covered his eyes too as he sighed, "I shouldn't have let you go in there alone in the first place."  
Tetsuya gave him a more confused look of why to that, but his thumping heart confused him more.  
  
The redhead then dropped his hands back to his sides as he shrugged the topic off and looked back at the forest. Tetsuya broke the silence that got back on them, "Akashi-kun, i'm going into the river again. There's something i had wanted to check out last night. And i need to get my hair fixed too."  
The redhead gave a nod, "But i'm accompanying you. You don't mind, do you?"  
The baby bluehead shook his head, "No, not at all. It would be my pleasure." He noticed the redhead's hidden worry as he smiled gently yet shortly at it before his face returned to his usual poker face.  
The redhead felt his heart fluttered seeing the quick gentle smile on Tetsuya's face, "Shall we go then?"  
"Yes, of course."  
They then went to the river which Tetsuya had went to last night.  
  
After Tetsuya finally finished fixing his hair with the help of the river's water to fasten the process, they then went following the baby bluehead's instinct of where would they find that 'something' the baby bluehead felt that he would have found if he went further in last night. They felt movements behind them as if following them. But they assumed cautiously that it was probably a monster. They got cautious of it, but they're still more focused on finding the baby bluehead's mentioned 'something'. Who knows that it's maybe the divine beasts they've been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.. was it satisfying enough? i'm sorry, if it wasn't..  
> i'll try and do my best for the next one!


	10. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyssss  
> sorry for the slow updateee
> 
> i went to an event called comifuro yesterday and bought Yami's merchandises as well as her anthology! i also got her sign!! XDD some of Kio's too!! awww i really wanted Kuroko's pin.. and yey! AkaKuro poster!!!! plus the Teikou pencil case~! LOVE THEM VERY MUCH!!! YAMI I LOVE YOU~
> 
> *cough* sorry for that, err this is chapter 8 everyone!!! thank you for the comment and kudos!!!

Apparently, not long after Seijuurou and Tetsuya left the cave, Shintarou woke up. The greenhead picked up his glasses from beside him and wore it. He looked around to find that the redhead and the baby bluehead not present. Before he started to panic, he found a note telling him that he doesn't need to desalinate seawater anymore. He also saw that the redhead's sword isn't at where it should be anymore too. With that, he assumed that they're alright, then he decided to wake the others up first. Daiki woke up with a train of complaints, and Ryouta whined about disturbing his beauty sleep. Atsushi didn't woke up until the greenhead decided to threaten the purplehead with a week of no snacks. It sounds pretty easy to us, but it's totally hard for the purplehead. And so, everyone's awake now.   
  
The other three soon noticed that two of them are gone. The blonde had started to whine louder, "Kurokocchi?? Where are you, Kurokocchi??? Ku—rokocchi——!!!"  
"Kise, whining won't help you on finding them." The greenhead said. The blonde let out some buts, then pouted as he sat obediently.   
The bluehead asked, "So, where's Tetsu and Akashi? Don't you know where they are, Midorima?"  
"Mine-chi~n, Mido-chin woke us up because he doesn't know~"  
"That's right, but i'm assuming that they're alright."  
"Then why did you woke us up?!"  
The greenhead sighed, "Are you forgetting the reason we came here?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Aominecchi really is stupid, huh? It's the mystical creatures, Aominecchi! We're here to protect them!!"  
"Who're you callin' stupid, Kise?!!"  
"Mine-chin, shut up~"  
  
The greenhead gathered their attention back and asked, "They're probably in the forest now, and has already started to search for them. Though we has yet to receive instructions, knowing Akashi, we should start to head out and search for the mystical creatures too."  
"But how do we search for them, Mr. Attendant?" The bluehead had this provoking tone when mentioning the greenhead's other position in the palace.   
The greenhead got ticked off to the tone and told him to stop calling him by that, "I'm suggesting that we should split up. But since Akashi and Kuroko went first, i'm guessing that they went together as a pair. So, how do we want to split? Are we going in there as pairs too?"  
"I think we should pair up!!! I'll pair up with Midorimacchi, and Aominecchi will pair up with Murasakibaracchi! How's that??"  
The greenhead nodded, "I agree. How are the two of you?" He turned to look at the bluehead and the purplehead.  
The bluehead agreed, "Got it!!"  
The purplehead had grabbed his snack and started munching for awhile as he nodded, "Okay~~"  
The greenhead nodded in reply to both of them, "Then the two of you could go to the left and search from there, while Kise and i go to the right. How's that?"  
They nodded in agreement, grabbed their weapons, and split up to start their search.  
  
At around that time, Seijuurou and Tetsuya had already been cautious of their follower. Seijuurou told the baby bluehead to focus on leading the way and assured him that the redhead will definitely keep them safe if anything happens.   
  
They passed through bushes and bushes, passing trees after trees. They met some animals and monsters on the way, and the baby bluehead would sometimes even stop his tracks just to adore at their cuteness. He struggled to hold back his urge to cuddle them, and back to follow his instincts. His cheeks slightly tinted pink and eyes had a hint of fondness which are visible as he did so. His hands were obviously twitching at his side from the urge to just cuddle them. The redhead sometimes would even need to assist in holding him back and directed his focus back on their tracks. But then again, the redhead found the baby bluehead's behavior much cuter than the small creatures. He unconsciously let out a chuckle which caught the baby bluehead's attention. Tetsuya turned at him with a questioning look, "What is it?"  
"Nothing, just thought how cute you were." He then turned and gestured to continue their tracks.   
If only he'd turn back once to look at the baby bluehead, he could've seen Tetsuya's ultra rare flushed face as the baby bluehead felt his heart racing before he finally managed to compose himself soon after and followed the redhead, "Please don't call me cute. I'm a male too." He said as he caught up and huffed. The redhead replied with a "Yes, yes." and a smile.   
  
As they walked further and further in, the feeling Tetsuya sensed gradually grows bigger, "I think we are almost there." He said as he walked through a thick bush. Seijuurou nodded and followed right behind him, until he noticed something that was ahead of them. His eyes widened at the realization and immediately shouted out to the baby bluehead to stop walking, "Kuroko!! Stop!!"  
The baby bluehead turned to the redhead, and was about to stop, but was a bit too late. He felt his feet that was expected to meet the ground and hold his steps from going further, stepped on air instead, which made his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed his body tilting.  The redhead's reaction was fast enough to catch the baby bluehead's wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace as they fall with a hand behind Tetsuya's head and another behind the baby bluehead's back.   
  
Seijuurou made contact first, with Tetsuya still in his arms. Thankfully, they fell on bushes before they were rolled to the ground. Seijuuro relaxed his arms and one of the arms fell to his side while the other is still on Tetsuya's back.   
  
As they tried to sat up, they winced as they felt pain in their head. Only succeeded to slightly raise their upper body with their hands as Tetsuya's prop, and elbows for Seijuurou's, Tetsuya immediately asked the redhead, ignoring the pain in his head, "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, are you okay?!" His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the redhead intensely in the eyes as he cupped the redhead's cheek with a hand, plus eyes mixed with all sorts of feelings. Some readable feelings ware the feeling of concern, worry, and.. guilt, "Are you hurt anywhere, Akashi-kun?" His voice raised a bit without himself realizing it. He had definitely blamed himself for the fall.  
The redhead was startled a bit, then placed a hand over Tetsuya's hand on his cheek, "I'm okay, really." He said as he gently smiled to assure the baby bluehead.  
There was still guilt inside the baby bluehead even after he sighed out of relief and mumbled an apology. Tetsuya didn't realize that he had held his breath.   
  
A few moments of silence until they finally noticed that they're in an embarrassing position, plus the distance between their faces—they were only inches away and they could feel each other's breath—their faces heated up as they immediately looked away. Neither dared to look at the other's face, knowing that they would definitely be tinted. Tetsuya stood up first and pulled up the redhead. They mumbled each other an apology and patted to dust away the dirt on them. Then they noticed a huge presence from a certain direction, which Tetsuya noted that it was definitely what lured them here. As they looked towards the direction, their eyes widened at the sight; Hiryuu and Houryou, sleeping across each other with their own protective barriers surrounding themselves, shielding them from any harm possible. They've found them. They found the target they've been searching for.


	11. Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update guys..
> 
> school's been though on me  
> there was a math test today and i couldn't answer a single question.  
> this is the first time i finally get to know how it feels to be unable to answer a single question in a math test  
> and tomorrow, there's gonna be a physics test
> 
> so, this is chapter 9! thank you for the kudos and comments!! love you guys!!

Seijuurou and Tetsuya has found their target. They stared in awe until voices called out and made them cautious, "Oi, Akashi, Kuroko!! Thanks for findin' them for us! You saved us a whole bunch of time!"  
The called two turned towards the source of the voice, and saw the source smirking and laughing mischievously with the person beside him on top of the slope they fell from. The redhead narrowed his eyes, "Haizaki, and.. Hanamiya." He and Tetsuya surely recognise them, "So it was really the both of you."  
Tetsuya and Seijuurou shifted to their combat stance. Seijuurou had unseathed his sword too, as the baby bluehead had took out his knife.   
Hanamiya had this provoking tone in his voice, "Wow, hey now~ We're not here to fight you guys~" He raised his shoulders and spread his arms, still with that smirk of his.   
"Unfortunately, we have to. For your goal is what we are here to prevent." The baby bluehead stated.   
"Really now? If you're gonna fight, you have to go through them first!" Haizaki whistled loudly.   
  
The redhead and the baby bluehead wondered with what the silverhead had meant with 'them', but got more on guard as sounds of footsteps and dashing could be heard from afar. That could only mean that what is approaching them are of in a large number. Soon, they got yet more on guard as they saw what stood around the large flat area both the redhead and baby bluehead are standing, surrounding and closing the area. "Oh, nice timing!! The oh-so-divine beasts' barier are starting to open up~!" The silverhead said.   
"You're right~!! Then we should do our 'thing' fast! Let's go~" Hanamiya turned.  
When they were about to step back into the forest, the redhead called out, "Hanamiya, Haizaki! What are you planning to do?!"  
"Oh~ We'll just be polluting these and those!" Haizaki said.   
The redhead sent a glare at them.   
"Well, telling won't harm~ We're gonna freeze the river that you've found for us and put the forest on fire~!" Hanamiya said.  
"We should go now, see 'ya! Play with them, won'tcha~?" With that, they left the two and gestured so the monsters that surrounded them started to approach Tetsuya and Seijuurou.   
  
The redhead doesn't seem to find their actions earning anything, especially to provoke the divine beasts, as he and Tetsuya got their backs facing each other's. On the contrary, the baby bluehead's eyes had widened as he mumbled that they must hurry. The confused redhead decided to ask. But was replied with another question, "Akashi-kun, what do you think the divine beasts' elements are?" He asked as they counter attacked some monsters that jumped on them.   
"Hiryuu is a fire breathing dragon, which probably means that it's element is fire. As Houryou is an ice breathing wolf, it's element is ice." He slashed another monster.   
"You are correct on Hiryuu-sama's case, but that has yet to cover all. Adding, you are incorrect about Houryou-sama." He jumped on one tall monster and stab it on it's back as the redhead slashed more that jumped on them as he listened, then continued, "The divine beasts both have two elements. As you have said, Hiryuu-sama has the element that of a fire. But that is not all," He sliced a monster that was about to jump at the redhead's back, "Hiryuu-sama also has the element that contradicts his fire. And that is none other than the element water." He stabbed a monster that aimed above them, "As i have said, Houryou-sama doesn't have the ice element. It has the wind element and the wood or you could also call as the leaf element. It doesn't really breath ice, it's wind could be just that cold until it could freeze anything." He finished explaining and received the redhead's gratitude for it.  
  
But then again, it doesn't really solve it. They had to focus on the endless monsters in front of them, the redhead couldn't think very well. Haizaki and Hanamiya must've completed at least a quarter on whatever they planned to do. The redhead asked again. The baby bluehead answered, "What if the forest, a part of the wood element, is on fire. And the river, which is the water element, is frozen on ice. And to think again, the two divine beasts would wake up and that is the first thing they see." He kicked a monster.  
"They could have it fixed again."  
"Firstly, they expected that they would be the only one here, on this island. They would have thought that the other has polluted what it's protecting, won't they? Up until now, they've never attacked the other's element. If one of their element's number was over the balance, they could re-balance it with their other element. And now, if the other's element was attacked with an element other than itself's, on this island that were expected to be just the both of them, what will you expect them to do?"  
Then was when everything clicked in the redhead's mind. He gritted his teeth.  
  
Then the redhead's sword was caught to block a monster's bite. On the other hand, Tetsuya's knife was bit and he couldn't swing it away. When there was a monster that was about to attack them, the two of them couldn't counter it. The redhead closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to hold the upcoming pain. But the baby bluehead almost silently clicked his tongue and sighed. He threw his knife away, and mumbled some words in a split second. And in that split second too, his shadow extended and binded all the monsters. The monsters couldn't move but still struggled. And the redhead who was confused to not feel any pain, opened his eyes and was surprised at the sight. He looked at Tetsuya who's struggling to keep his shadows in contact, "Kuroko, this is..?" He finally managed to ask from his speechless stage.   
"This is.. my shadow. I don't think this is the time to explain about my ability.. Please listen closely, Akashi-kun." Seeing the redhead nodded, he continued, "I can't hold this for long, since it takes a lot of energy. I could manage longer if it is still 100 or 150, but there is probably still around 500. I don't know how much longer i can hold this. So.. Akashi-kun. Please go ahead of me, now."  
The redhead's eyes widened, "Kuroko, what are you saying? I'm not\"  
Suddenly, Tetsuya's shadow was released. He thought he could hold it longer than that, but it seems he's wrong. They were too surprised with the sudden outburst, Tetsuya could only mumble an apology as they stood\since they did throw their weapons away\, looking at the monsters that was about to attack them.   
  
When the monsters almost hit them, it suddenly rained a few arrows around them. Hitting the monsters nearest to the two presicely. Then they heard a loud "ORYAAAA" while that sound gradually got closer. The two saw monsters flying on another side. Then again, sounds of sniping could be heard. It was Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, and Ryouta.   
  
Apparently, the other four colorful heads sensed danger at the same time and direction flocks of birds are currently flying away making rustling sounds as they passed through and above the trees. They immediately ran to the said direction and coincidentally made it there at the same time. Plus fortunately, they made it just in time to assist Tetsuya and Seijuurou.   
  
Shintarou immediately formed his bow, pulled some arrows, and released them. Meanwhile, Daiki had charged in with his loud voice and his great sword. Atsushi was already swinging around his giant hammer. While Ryouta was in his sniping position with his sniper, and had also begun aiming and sniping. They didn't quite get what's happening, but they're certain that Seijuurou and Tetsuya was in trouble and they seem to have something they need to do, something more urgent than handling these monsters.   
  
Shintarou called out to them to catch the redhead and baby bluehead's attention. The two did turn to him and the greenhead pulled another arrow as he continued, "Do what you need to do!! I don't quite get it, but it seems you've got something!! We'll handle the things here, the both of you go first!!"  
He received their nods as they left the monsters for the others to handle. They dashed towards where Haizaki and Hanamiya went off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> there's been less Akakuro fanfics and doujins lately, i'm kind of lonely..  
> school's brain-crashing me, i need Akakuro for my life..
> 
> btw actually, i don't hate Haizaki! in fact, i like parts of him! well, he has a nice and cute side too definitely
> 
> And sorry for the crappy fighting scene
> 
> see you guys!


	12. We'll stop them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's been a while
> 
> school is so tough and annoying  
> teachers are unreasonably getting angry at my class  
> my score is kind of terrible
> 
> sorry for that, and here's chapter 10, yaaaayy!!

As they dashed off, the redhead spoke to the baby bluehead, "Kuroko, go ahead." He said as he noticed that Tetsuya could go faster, since the baby bluehead must've trained to run especially fast as a spy too.  
"But, Akashi-kun—"  
"Hurry, our first priority is to stop them."  
They're running next to the riverside and noticed that they were already frozen. Some branches had also been put on fire. The fire was slowly but gradually spreading. The baby bluehead then considered his stamina, he had used a lot of energies back then. He was afraid that he won't be able to hold out, but now he decided. He needs to stop this as soon as possible, so pushing himself to the extent is probably the best choice. He nodded and said, "Okay, Akashi-kun. I will meet you ahead." The redhead replied the nod as Tetsuya raised his speed.   
  
Eventually, the baby bluehead caught up to the two. It didn't take much long after he raised his speed. Naturally, the two didn't notice Tetsuya's presence. He reached out to his pocket, intending to grab his knife but found his pocket empty. He forgot that he had threw it away when he was about to bind the monsters with his shadow. He didn't really want to use it on humans, but he didn't have any choice. He formed dual blades with his shadow. He shifted preparing to launch an attack. Then he raised his right feet, and pushed his body to attack. It grazed Hanamiya's cheek. Hanamiya winced in pain as he touched his cheek, he clicked his tongue. Haizaki and Hanamiya finally noticed Tetsuya's presence. They yelped.  
Haizaki yelled at the baby bluehead, "What the fuck?! Why are you here already?!!"  
"Please stop." The baby bluehead replied as he shifted and prepared to attack again.   
"Heh! Whatever, we're not just a tamer for your information!" Hanamiya reached out to his right pocket and took out a card, he crushed the card and a spear appeared in his hold. Haizaki also took a card from his pocket, and crushed it. In his hold, appeared a blade.   
  
They smirked as they charged at Tetsuya on the same time. Tetsuya blocked it with his blades, then freed himself from it and jumped expertly on top of Hanamiya's spear's blade with perfect balance.   
  
Haizaki got provoked and charged to attack the baby bluehead, "Stop moving, oi!!" Yeah, right. Who would actually do that? The baby bluehead jumped off the blade with a somersault easily and landed behind Haizaki.   
  
As soon as his left feet touched the ground, he spun it to land a kick at Haizaki with his right. But his kick was blocked with the silverhead's arm.   
  
Being blocked like that, Hanamiya spun his spear to pierce Tetsuya, "Don't you forget about me!" But the baby bluehead docked and tripped him by taking a step forward, put his leg down in front of Hanamiya's and pushed him forward. Hanamiya's forehead bumped into Haizaki's because the silverhead had turned around, causing them to wince. "Of course i won't."  
  
Tetsuya suddenly felt a pain in his head. He reached his temple with the back of his right hand. Haizaki saw that as an opening so he swung his blade at him. Tetsuya wanted to dodge it by jumping away, but he only managed to dodge it by moving back.   
  
His energy is running out. Not good. As soon as he thought that, he was caught from behind by Hanamiya. Tetsuya's arms was locked by Hanamiya's. The baby bluehead tried to struggle, but he doesn't seem to have enough energy to do so. The two smirked. "Anythin' to say?" Haizaki asked the baby bluehead. The baby bluehead looked up to Haizaki and glared at him. "Guess not~" The silverhead said. He was about to slash Tetsuya, "You're done—" but instead, he felt something thin, hard and cold hit the back of his neck. He fell forward unconscious, revealing the redhead who had hit him with the back of his sword behind him.   
  
The stunned Hanamiya then was tripped once more by the baby bluehead who took the opportunity, hitting the ground face first. His face had lit up and his energy suddenly came back as he sat on Hanamiya's back and pulled his legs towards him. He had these flowers around him and a tint of pink on his cheeks as he did so. It seems like it's his favorite move. Hanamiya slapped the ground numerous times as he winced, and crocodile tears were visible on his face.   
  
Tetsuya held him like that until the redhead finished tying up Haizaki with a rope from who knows where. The baby bluehead released his hold on Hanamiya and Seijuurou tied him up. Hanamiya was worn out to struggle from being tied.   
  
But that doesn't end their problem. They still have to melt the river, and put out the fire. The fire had spread and the river had been frozen for quite a long range. This will take a whole bunch time.   
"Akashi-kun, looking at the speed the barriers were opening up, they could wake up anytime now. How should we fix things?"  
"I don't really know, but we need something or someone that can handle them, fast."  
"But we are the only ones here. Calling for help won't do, it will take more time. And do i need to remind you that this is a secret island?"  
"But hey, there's me~!" A familiar voice called out to them from a few meters away.   
The redhead and the baby bluehead turned and they were surprised to see who was the one approaching them.   
"Momoi? What are you doing here, you should've been back to Touo."  
"Momoi-san, how did you get here?"  
"I sneaked into the cabin!"  
Silence.  
"Momoi-san, please go back now. The others must have been worri—"  
"Nope, Tetsu-kun! You need my help here!"  
"Momoi, i get what you're saying, but—"  
The pink haired lady puffed, "Akashi-kun, you don't! I learned a few spell, and i can use them to put out the fire, and melt the ice!"  
The redhead recollected his memory, "I do remember that you've once said that you have learned some magic. So it was the Hishou and Hitokasu, huh?"  
"How did you know that it was Hishou and Hitokasu?! Akashi-kun you're really smart, a genius!!"  
"Those are the only spells effective for this case." He turned to Tetsuya, "Kuroko, since she could handle this, we should get back before—"  
The redhead's word was cut when they suddenly heard a loud roar and a howl before a large sound of a clash.   
"What was that?!" The pink haired lady was shocked. They were all startled.   
"This is not good, Akashi-kun. It seems like they have woken up."  
"Sorry, Momoi. Can we leave this to you?"  
"Of course!! Leave it to me!!"  
"Then we'll leave it to you." The redhead gestured at the baby bluehead to head off. The baby bluehead nodded.   
  
Before they left, Tetsuya turned back to the pink haired lady, "Momoi-san, are you sure that you will be okay alone?"  
Satsuki felt an arrow piercing her heart, "Awwww~~!!! Tetsu-kun is worried about me~!" She then turned at the baby bluehead and gave an assured smile, "I'll be okay, trust me." She pushed the two away as they heard another clash, "Now hurry up and go!"  
The two waved at her, and she waved back at them until they're out of sight. She took a deep breath, and released, "Now, let's get this done and over with!!" She started to enchant the spells. Then she noticed something, "... If i remember correctly, i've mentioned all the names of the spells i've learned when i told him that i had learnt magic. And just now, he didn't mention that it's because i once told him of it." Pause, "Ah!! Akashi-kun, i knew it!! You weren't listening to me!!" She then cursed under her breath while enchanting the spells. The redhead felt a chill from afar. This cute and beautiful pink haired princess is definitely plotting something for later in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all very much for the kudos and comments!!   
> i wish i could write in between these activities  
> school is bugging me even in Saturdays and Sundays, hell i wanna quit but i don't really think that way


	13. How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS I'M SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LATE CHAPTER //CRIES
> 
> goodbye 4 weeks of tests!!!  
> sorry, rant warninghhh  
> i had 2 weeks full of daily tests which each day had 2 subjects, and the next 2 weeks definitely didn't let us rest and gave us mid-term tests for 2 weeks full also 2 subjects for each day. though obviously daily tests are as usual, y'know with those studying period and stuffs, not forgetting scout as a compulsory extracurricular once each week... my school had always had this 'culture' to add studying period after mid term tests are done. so another 3 hours of studying before we go home to study for the next day's tests, and just now, i'm finally back home to publish this, it's almost 6PM here.
> 
> enough with that, sorry. i finally updated, so.. please do enjoy!! i hope it's good enough? thanks for the comments and kudos as always by the way!! love you guys, seriously.

Like before, Tetsuya made it back to the vast flat land ahead of Seijuurou. As soon as he arrived on top of the steep slope, he saw Hiryuu and Houryou facing each other with the ground surrounding them cracked down. He saw Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, and Shintarou gathered below the steep slope.   
  
Tetsuya jumped down and landed in front of them. He clapped his hands to get their attention as it seems they didn't notice him. He received a yelp from each of them.   
"Woah, Tetsu!! Stop that!!!"  
The blonde hugged Tetsuya on the neck, "Kurokocchi!! Are you okaaay??"  
"Yes, Kise-kun. You're choking me, please let go of me." He said to Ryouta, who got dejected as he released the baby bluehead and gave an apology to him.   
"Kuro-chin~~ Want some~~?" The purplehead offered some of his snacks.  
"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. But i have to refuse, this is not a good time to eat. But if you would give it to me some other time, i would be more than glad to receive any." He received an okay from the purplehead as he turned to the greenhead, "Midorima-kun, how is the situation so far?"  
"It's exactly like what you've seen. They woke up and saw the forest on fire plus the river frozen, then they immediately jumped into conclusions and entered into combat, and here they are now. And for the monsters, they ran away." He said then then turned towards the baby bluehead, "What happened on your side? And where's Akashi?"  
"Akashi-kun was behind me. And we've caught Haizaki and Hanamiya. We've tied them, but the fire had already spread, and the river had frozen pretty long. Momoi-san told us that she could and will handle it and insisted, so we trust it to her."  
"Hmm, if it's Momoi then it's okay\\..." The greenhead trailed off, "Momoi?!!"  
"Huh?!! Satsuki's here?!! Why the hell's she here?!"  
"Momocchi is here?? When did she get here?!"  
"She snuck into the cabin." Was the answer they heard from above. The redhead finally arrived.   
  
The redhead looked at the two divine beasts then jumped down, "This is going to be troublesome."  
"What should we do?" The greenhead asked for instructions.   
The answer he got was from the baby bluehead, "Charge in," He shifted to prepare for the run, "and try to hold them back." That said, he dashed towards the two divine beasts without any hestitation. The others minus Seijuurou was startled. The redhead smiled and got on position with his sword, "You've heard him." Then he joined Tetsuya to the divine beasts. The greenhead sighed, the bluehead grinned, the blonde sparkled, the purplehead got interested. Then they got into position, and joined the two.  
  
Tetsuya took on Hiryuu and restrained it's wings. It doesn't seem to work as Hiryuu managed to break the baby bluehead's shadow. He then decided to grab Hiryuu's attention instead. He binded it's mouth and pulled it down with full strength. But he was interupted by Houryou who would've slapped him with it's tail if Tetsuya didn't dodge it with a flip backwards. Then Hiryuu breathed fire again, and was then countered by Houryou's breath.   
  
When Tetsuya landed, he panted out of exhaustion. Seijuurou came close and held his shoulder as he looked at the baby bluehead from his side with concern, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, i'm okay." He glanced to the redhead, "Please.. don't mind me."  
"... Okay, but just take a rest for a little. You're running out of stamina."  
"Yes." He obediently fall down on his knees as the redhead ran ahead towards Houryou.   
  
The others followed behind the redhead. They somehow automatically seperated into two groups. The first was the group whose target is Hiryuu, the members are Seijuurou, Ryouta, Daiki. The other group who's targetting Houryou, is Shintarou and Atsushi.   
  
The blonde had changed his weapon into his dual gun. His dual gun are loaded with magic bullets. The magic bullets contained the fire element, so it won't hurt Hiryuu. On Seijuurou and Daiki's case, their normal weapons won't hurt Hiryuu. But if they could play this well, at least they could avert Hiryuu's attention. What comes after that? They'll think of something later.   
  
Shintarou's magic arrow was set up to contain the fire element too. It would probably hurt a little for the wood element, but since the other element is the wind element, it should at least lessen the damage a whole lot. Atsushi's hammer doesn't need any changes too, since his giant hammer's face is wide, the pressure that it will give on Houryou won't be much.  
  
They attacked continously while dodging the attacks coming from their target. Other than their breaths, things to be caustious of them are their claws, and tails. Well, mostly their tails. Since they're trying to catch the divine beasts' attention, their claws aren't actually aiming at the colorful heads. The divine beasts' claws are actually aiming for the other divine beast.   
  
It took quite some time, but the divine beasts' target eventually switched to the colorful heads. Tetsuya was still charging, despite his will to join in, he still couldn't stand up properly. While he's on it, he could only think up of how to stop the divine beasts so that's what he does. He couldn't make the others wait too long. They did caught the divine beasts' attention, but they haven't found a way to make them stop. And since they're all busy, Tetsuya is the only one who could think about it. But it seems, he couldn't think of any possible ideas.   
  
And despite that, it seems like they couldn't hold it any longer. Atsushi's legs are locked on it's place frozen, leaving only the greenhead to distract Houryou. Daiki was whipped by Hiryuu's tail, though not much force, still got him thrown away. Daiki got thrown near enough for Tetsuya to catch him with his shadow that he managed to use with the little energy he has. The blonde was grazed here and there from Hiryuu's claws. The redhead seemed to be handling just fine, but still. He must've been tired too.   
  
Tetsuya gritted his teeth, he frustratedly thought, "What could we do to stop them...?" He could feel his energy almost fully returned, but then he sensed danger from Houryou's direction. He looked towards the said direction and saw Seijuurou, Ryouta, and Shintarou next to Atsushi looking totally exhausted. And not just that, the worst thing is that Hiryuu and Houryou are opposite to each other, and are charging energy in their mouth to breath fire and wind at them. Tetsuya's eyes widened as he immediately ran with his hands reached out to them. He stood in front of the colorful heads with his arms spread out, he's not strong enough to carry four persons, adding to Atsushi's stuck legs. He could use his shadow, but that would mean that the incoming breath would hit the other divine beast. He tried to call out to the divine beasts, "Houryou-sama!!! Hiryuu-sama!!! Please stop!!!" As he shouted at the two divine beasts who are about to release their breaths, a name suddenly came to him, "Please stop, Nigou!!!!" He didn't knew why he called out to the name, but Houryou surely got startled, blinked as if it got snapped out of realization. It stopped itself from releasing it's breath, then immediately carried the colorful heads with his fangs and jumped away just in time to avoid Hiryuu's fire and dashed into the forest. On the process Houryou had brought Daiki with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna sleep...


	14. Calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa i'm sorryyyy i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorryyy  
> it's so lateee and after this, i'm gonna be gone for like 6 weeks  
> i'm going to have a full 6 weeks of daily tests+end of semester test  
> long way there :""")))
> 
> anyway here's the new chap, sorry, it ends really weird
> 
> no, it's not done yet

As Houryou was running with the colorful heads in his fangs, Tetsuya was the only one able to stay conscious until Houryou stopped. The others were too tired to stay awake. They had a hard time, but Tetsuya had time to rest, so he was still charged. When Houryou finally stopped, it placed down the colorful heads gently. Then he sat in front of them and looked at the awake Tetsuya.   
  
Tetsuya was still a bit confused and could only stare quetioningly at Houryou. The baby bluehead opened his mouth, "Ni..gou..?" The divine beast then turned into the cute little dog he used to play all the time with with smokes around it. Houryou, or should i say, Tetsuya Nigou for now, then wagged his tail excitedly and circled the baby bluehead before jumping on the baby bluehead. The sudden impact pushed Tetsuya down to the ground as the cute pup barked once and licked the baby bluehead's face. Tetsuya held Nigou as he laughed ticklish telling the pup to stop. When the pup stopped licking, Tetsuya looked Nigou's face, "Nigou is Houryou-sama?" The questioned one seemed to not like when the baby bluehead used 'Houryou-sama' to address the other as the said pup bit the baby bluehead. Tetsuya received the message as he nodded. Though being separated for a long period of time, they could still understand each other.   
  
Then they got into the serious part, since Nigou is also a divine beast, it should know how to calm the other's anger. Tetsuya asked of it for any clues. It looked at Tetsuya in the eye. It barked a few times, seems to be telling the baby bluehead something. But the baby bluehead seemed to be confused about what Nigou just told him, "Eh? My mother had made a promise with Hiryuu-sama?"  
Nigou nodded and barked a few more times.  
"If ever Hiryuu-sama gets out of control, or is outraging, it should stop and calmly listen to the Kuroko family who is trusted with the secret key word."  
The baby bluehead then thought, "I remember that mother used to tell me about this frequently." He thought harder, "What was the word...?"   
  
As the baby bluehead thought, a female voice called at him, "Tetsu-kun!!"  
Catching the baby bluehead's attention, he turned to look at the direction from where the voice came from, "Momoi-san, are you okay?" He asked with a concern voice.   
"Yes, i am!! And i've finished extinguishing the fire, plus melting the river!!"  
Tetsuya smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you very much, Momoi-san. You helped us a lot, i am indebted to you too. I will repay all of you when we get back." With 'all', he meant the pink haired lady, and the other colorful heads. Not forgetting, the cute pup too.   
  
The pink haired lady then noticed the cute pup and squealed, "Oh my gosh, Tetsu-kun!!! Who is he, he's so cute~~!! Awwww~~ He has the same eyes as Tetsu-kun's~~"  
"This is Tetsuya Nigou, Nigou is Houryou-sama. I will explain it to you some other time. I need to find the key word to calm Hiryuu-sama at the moment. My mother often told me about it, but i don't know why, i couldn't seem to remember what it is." The baby bluehead said as he rubbed his temple out of frustration.   
  
The pink haired lady looked at the other colorful head's direction, then back at the baby bluehead, "Tetsu-kun. I think you need to calm down first. Even though you look pretty calm minusing the little sign of your frustration, you're panicking, right?"  
Tetsuya's eyes widened as he rethought about it, "Momoi-san is correct. I need to calm down." He needs to calm down after what happened. Then after he took a deep breath, and released it, he found the keyword. He looked at the other colorful heads, then at the pink haired lady, "I'm sorry, Momoi-san. Could i ask you a favor of bothering you to stay with the others?"  
The pink haired lady smiled brightly at him, "Of course, Tetsu-kun!! It definitely won't be a bother, don't worry!"  
He gave another smile to Satsuki, then turned to Nigou, "Nigou, please help me out." Nigou barked once looking pleased, and turned back into his original form. He layed down so that Tetsuya could climb onto him. After the baby bluehead climbed up, Houryou dashed back to the flat land which the other divine beast should be at.  
  
As what they've thought, Hiryuu is still at the flat land waiting for their return and continue their unfinished battle. Houryou stopped in front of Hiryuu. They stood still until Houryou shifted his feet a little. Hiryuu inhaled, which made Houryou cautious and lowered his back. When Hiryuu released a breath of fire, Houryou jumped back then ran as Hiryuu followed them with it's breath like a flamethrower. When Hiryuu's flamethrower finally stopped, Houryou ran close to it and dodged Hiryuu's tail-whip which was directed at them. Houryou wanted to tackle but Hiryuu dodged and was about to slash Houryou in the process, but was caught by the baby bluehead's shadows. But again, the shadow soon broke off Hiryuu. As the baby bluehead had thought, his shadow won't be able to hold much from a divine beast. At least he managed to stop it from slashing Houryou. The baby bluehead needs to get on top of Hiryuu so that he's close enough for the dragon to hear the key words.  
  
Hiryuu would sometimes spread his wings to get above Houryou and Tetsuya. When that happens, Houryou always lowered it's knees so that he could easily jump away to avoid any attacks Hiryuu would send to them. Tetsuya wanted to just pull himself up and onto Hiryuu with his shadow, but Hiryuu would always struggle away and broke the shadow before he could do anything. So at least, they needed to get close enough to Hiryuu for Tetsuya to get onto it with his shadow before the divine beast breaks it.   
  
Hiryuu unconsciously gave that chance for the baby bluehead to take when it almost grazed Houryou with it's claws, aiming for Houryou's shoulder. Houryou dodged swiftly to the side and the baby bluehead extended his shadow then managed to get himself on top of Hiryuu's head. Hiryuu noticed the baby bluehead and tried to shook the baby bluehead off his head. Though he failed as the baby bluehead held on strongly with his shadow.   
  
As Hiryuu continued to try shaking Tetsuya off, Tetsuya spoke it, "Hiryuu-sama, my name is Tetsuya. I am Tetsuya from the Kuroko family, Kuroko Tetsuya." Hiryuu was startled slightly by the mention of name Kuroko, "Please listen to me; 'The Kuroko family and Hiryuu-sama, have given oath to each other, to protect each other and the ones we love'. " Hiryuu should have calmed at that, but the said divine beast doesn't seem to be calming down as it continued trying to shake the baby bluehead. Tetsuya slightly panicked and got worried, was those words he said was not the keyword? No, it was definitely correct. That means he's missing something, but what is it?  
  
He got snapped out of his thoughts when Hiryuu tried to shake him off by bumping itself to a tree. Tetsuya got shocked. He needs to think of something and do it fast. Hiryuu looked pained, and the baby bluehead doesn't want that. Then out of instincts, he caressed Hiryuu gently, "Hiryuu-sama, please stop. Please, don't hurt yourself. I'm sorry, i will get down, so please stop." He begged. The divine beast slowly calmed down after Tetsuya said that. The baby bluehead though got a bit confused at first, he then remembered his mother once said that he also needs to give a prove of his sincerity and love by action to make the divine beast receive the message. And so, it seems that in this case, the baby bluehead's caress worked it out.   
  
Hiryuu soon came back to it's senses and realized what he had done. He lowered down to let Tetsuya get back onto the ground. When their eyes met, Hiryuu had made a sad and apologetic face on it. Tetsuya and Hiryuu smiled and said that it's okay.   
  
Houryou then turned into Nigou again. Nigou barked at Hiryuu. Hiryuu seemed to get what Nigou wanted it to do, so it did. Hiryuu turned into a cute little red dragonling. Tetsuya felt his heart tighten as he hugged the said dragonling affectionately. Nigou got jealous as he pushed himself under then in the gap between Tetsuya and Hiryuu. If dogs could pout, then that is the face that Nigou would be showing right now. Tetsuya chuckled amusingly at their antics, then suggested that they went back to where the others are. The cute divine beasts agreed upon the suggestion, then walked beside the baby bluehead as they went towards where the others are waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, not yet

**Author's Note:**

> before i say anything, thank you for reading!!
> 
> i know it was short, sorry!! i would probably update weekly, though i don't know how many chapters this would end with.  
> probably more than 10?
> 
> but that aside, what do you think? how was it? are you interested? please review!!


End file.
